homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clearing
The Clearing is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on November 11, 2012. Synopsis Reeling from the recent ambush, Carrie and the team struggle to regain control of their operation while Brody and his family attend a fundraiser at a Virginia horse farm. Saul visits Aileen in solitary confinement, hoping she'll provide key intelligence on the attack. An anguished Dana pressures Finn to come clean about their hidden crime, but her quest to tell the truth collides with her father's secret mission in ways neither could have foreseen. Episode guide The Brody family are en route to a political fundraiser hosted by Rex Henning, a wealthy contributor to Vice President Walden's campaign. On the way, Jessica asks Brody if he really killed Tom Walker, per Mike's accusation. Brody reluctantly admits to the killing, framing it as a CIA mission that went awry. At the fundraiser, Rex and Brody talk privately, where Rex discloses that he served in the Navy, and compliments Brody on not 'breaking' while in captivity. Rex later speaks in front of everyone present at the fundraiser, fully endorsing a Walden/Brody presidential ticket. Saul seeks out captured terrorist Aileen Morgan who is now being held in solitary confinement at a maximum security prison. Saul shows her a photo of the man who met with Roya Hammad and asks Aileen if she can identify him. Aileen describes her miserable day-to-day existence at the facility, and asks to be moved to an above-ground cell with a window in return for the information she has. Saul is able to fulfill this request with help from the attorney general. Aileen gives Saul a name and possible address of the man in the photo. During the fundraiser, Dana and Finn argue over when to confess to the hit-and-run. The argument is noticed by Cynthia and Jessica. Dana bluntly announces to the mothers that "we killed someone" and proceeds to recount the events of the night of the hit-and-run. William and Cynthia's immediate reaction is to cover up the incident to protect their political standing. The Waldens insist that the Brodys not go to the police and to let them clean up the incident, but neither Brody nor Jessica are satisfied with such an arrangement. Quinn recognizes Brody as the CIA's most valuable lead and encourages Carrie to somehow empower him. Carrie reacts by secretly meeting with Brody in a clearing behind Rex's house. They talk briefly; Carrie holds Brody's hand which leads to a prolonged kiss. Brody admits to knowing he is being used and manipulated by Carrie but continues to kiss her. Brody then is alarmed when he realizes he "feels good" whenever he's with Carrie; he pulls away and heads back to the fundraiser. Quinn and an FBI team storm the house at the address given to them by Aileen, only to find a completely innocent man. When he is apprised of the situation, Saul realizes they were duped by Aileen, and wonders what her motivation was. He then has a realization and rushes to Aileen's new cell, finding her in a pool of her own blood, having cut her own neck using the reading glasses that Saul had loaned to her. Brody takes Dana to the police station to report the hit-and-run, but they find Carrie waiting for them there. Carrie commands Brody not to file the report, as it will cause him to fall out of favor with Walden, thus jeopardizing his relationship with Abu Nazir. She threatens that his deal with the CIA will be off if he does so. Dana approaches, and Brody apologetically tells her that they can't report the accident. Dana is disgusted and runs away from them, while Brody screams at Carrie in frustration. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Talia Balsam as Cynthia Walden *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden *Maury Sterling as Max *Marin Ireland as Aileen Morgan *John Finn as Rex Henning *Victor Slezak as Warden Jack Prithard *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Shelton Grant as Reynolds *Tony Senzamici as Maurice Johnston *Bethany Geaber as Diane Johnston *Fawad Siddiqui as Mohammed al Ghamdi *Jeff Albertson as SWAT Commander Videos es:The Clearing Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2